The THRILLER Tales V
by Prince of Pop
Summary: On this 5th installment Of "The THRILLER Tales", Danica, Kim and Marlena share their Halloween Tales while we play board games, these stories are about a psycho killer puppet, spiders and a ringette game.
1. The THRILLER Tales V- Prelude

**The THRILLER Tales V**

 **Prelude *Candy Feud***

The kids Hinata, Cameron and Michael returned from trick or treating, Hinata dresses up as a pineapple, Cameron as a lightbulb and Michael as a gold fish.

"Man look at all that loot we got.", Cameron said,

"Yeah I'll say.", Michael said,

"Another awesome Halloween an...hey wait a minute.", Hinata said, getting suspicious on the candy,

"Cam, you have all of the caramel?", Hinata asked,

"Yeah? Why?", he answered asking,

"I wanted some caramel and those are the best ones.", she said as she took some of Cameron's caramel and Cameron protested,

"Hey get your own!"

"Oh just spare some and besides you have plenty.", Hinata said,

"So!"

"Now, now we can just share our candy and...", Michael said, but was interrupted,

"Bite it Mike!", Hinata and Cameron protested,

"That's it.", Michael was hurt then the kids started to fight over candy until Sarah, Aki and I heard them.

"Hey! What's going on here!", I scolded and we saw them fighting,

"Hinata! Cameron! Stop fighting!", Sarah scolded and Aki too,

"You too Michael! Stop it!", but the fighting still continues and we have to put an end to it, we tried separating the kids, but they still keep at it with the biting, clawing, scratching and hair pulling.

"If you kids don't knock it off then no Halloween next year!", I shouted and they stopped,

"That's better.", Sarah said,

"Now what's all this about." Aki asked,

"Well it's about the caramel, that Cameron had and I wanted some.", Hinata said,

"Can you spare some to your sister Cam?", Sarah asked,

"Yes mommy.", so he gave some caramel to Hinata and she gave her a few Tootsie Pops, while they share I ate some Doritos,

"What are you eating?", Aki asked,

"Doritos.", I answered,

"I want some.", Sarah said, then uh oh,

"Oops, that's that last bag, you didn't even ask. Sorry."

"Why you little!", Sarah jumped at me and began to strangle me then Aki piled on, then I fought back and then kids jumped in on the feud and we were killing each other off.

Meanwhile, in the Monster world, Sundara and Valencia were watching us feuding and Valencia was a bit disgusted.

"Ugh. I can't believe this."

"Why? Is it because they're fighting?" Sundara asked,

"Not that. Is that they're gonna tell Halloween tales...in November." Valencia said,

"Later than Halloween? Well that's weird, we just got our poppies that Joseph gave for some day called 'Remembrance Day', besides we already had our Christmas decorations up yesterday." Sundara said.

"Well we maybe decorating Christmas early anyways. Can we listen to the stories already?" Valencia asked,

"Yeah, let's find out what stories they're gonna tell this year." Sundara said,

Well you heard the ladies folks. Scary stories time.

—

On a cold rainy Halloween night at Aki's house, the kids are out trick or treating with Aaloka, Professor Lewis, Bruce and Tiffany Lee along with Pia and little Silas while Sarah, Aki, Kim, Marlena, Danica, Stacey, Su Yung, Erica, Jeanette and I are in Aki's playing board games watching "The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror" episodes. The others couldn't make it to join us, Kayla and Monica are having a little overtime at work, Terri is sick with a minor cold, Jenna is visiting her mom Jody because she too got sick recently, Neewa got her own errands to do and then rest at home and Paula and Anya are working at a sports bar.

Sarah, Erica and Stacey are playing "Yahtzee", while the rest of us are watching "The Simpsons",

"Okay, that's two 5's and...", Sarah said about to make her last roll,

"And that's one more 5, 15 points."

"Hey, who's in the mood for Halloween stories?", Danica asked and we were unanimously in the mood, then Aki turned down the TV,

"Wait, who told the stories last time?", Stacey asked,

"I think Kayla did one.", I answered,

"And Neewa." Erica said,

"Tiffany Lee too, they did the stories last time.", Aki said,

"So, who's gonna do the first Halloween story first?", Marlena asked,

"I think Danica will go first since it's Halloween already.", I said,

"Thank you, because I got a good, so scary that'll make you pee in your pants.", Danica smirked,

"Not too scary and I don't wanna pee myself.", Jeanette said in a childish tone,

"No promises girl. The scariest thing is that imp who saw, which I call it..."


	2. The THRILLER Tales V- I SAW U

**I SAW U**

Danica, Su Yung, Stacey, Paula, Jeanette and I woke up and found that we're in a very disturbing dark room with the light lit and the walls, the floor and the drain stained with blood.

"Oh good god! Blood! There's blood everywhere!" Jeanette freaked after seeing blood and she feels nauseated,

"Where in the hell are we?" Paula asked,

"What is this disturbing place?" Su Yung asked,

"I SAW YOU!", a creepy yet loud deep muffled voice sounded,

"Who said that? Show yourself!" I shouted,

"Hey look, there's a TV and it's on the fritz." Danica said as she pointed to the TV until suddenly, some evil puppet appears on the screen,

"Hello friends, did you enjoy the room?", that puppet asked,

"'GASP' It was you! How did you bring us in this god forsaken place!?" Danica asked really pissed,

 **(Flashback)**

We were at the Halloween carnival which is held for a week from October 25th to November 1st and it's already Halloween, we were waiting for Danica to meet up with us until she arrived running with a scary looking puppet,

"I just won this puppet at the hop the frog game.", Danica explained,

"That's awesome, now let's go home." I said,

"Take me home first, I like to go to bed early...I don't feel so good at the moment.", Jeanette suggested,

"That's because, you've been eating so much sweets and popcorn." Paula said,

"That's the whole point at the carnival, you go on rides, stuff yourselves with sweets until you blow chunks. That's what's fun about it.", Stacey said, as they were about to head to Danica's car, the creepy puppet came to life, reached his blunt weapon and hits us on the head knocking us cold. Later he drove the car then drags us to the dark room.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"And that's how it happened. And call me Killy." that puppet said,

"You dragged us here!?" I asked agitated,

"Indeed I did and now that you're here I'm going to kill you all." Killy said,

"AAAAAHH!" we all screamed,

"You freaky bastard!" Danica shouts as she charges to the TV screen until, her wrists were shackled and chained,

"Why you, just wait til' I..." she went mad until she stopped and suddenly,

"...Aaaaaaooooo...more...give me more..." she requested perversely, we were surprised by her masochist behaviour,

"Well big surprise." Paula said sarcastically, then we witnessed Danica's body being stretch from being pulled up until her body splits in half,

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" we screamed as we saw Danica's body splits,

"Oh, so that's how my body splits. Weird." Danica said despite being split and dies

"HAHAHAHAAHAAA!" Killy laughed,

"Come on out you psychopath wooden creep! Come on and fight like a man!" I shouted,

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your turn." Killy said and the TV turns off,

"Hey! Come back here coward!" I shouted again, everything went silent and we were getting anxious and agitated until...

"Surprise!" Killy shown himself and push the lever down and then there was a giant cinder block falling down and it's about to crush...Paula.

"OH SHI...!" the cinder block crushed Paula,

"PAULA!" Jeanette scream and she grabs on to me,

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" she cries as she pressed her face against my chest,

"I won't that creep hurt you, though we lost Danica and Paula. We're gonna make it out alive, even if it means killing that damned puppet." I said, Jeanette squeezed me so tight for protection, we were about to look for anything to bash Killy for good, all we found are axes, a chainsaw and an ice pick. While we found the weapons more blood stains on the walls which makes Jeanette queasy,

"Why does there have to be blood every where?" Jeanette asked almost about to faint,

"That creep got issues." I said, then later we turned and found that the chainsaw was missing and then Killy shown himself again and notices he had the chainsaw and then he sets it up revving it up full power, we went to get the weapons but Killy was so fast he jabs the chainsaw at us separating away from each other, then he slowly walked up to Jeanette, she breathes rapidly inducing fear,

"HAHAHAHAAA! Now I'm gonna kill you next!" Killy laughed manically, then suddenly Jeanette stabs Killy with an ice pick,

"Get away from me you creep!" Jeanette scream as she gets up but tripped by an axe, hurting her knee,

"Ow! My knee!" Jeanette screams in pain, the ice pick don't matter to Killy, because he felt no pain from the pick and then continues to scare the injured Jeanette with a chainsaw slowly walking towards her again laughing manically once again, he reached close to her aiming the chainsaw right to her chest,

"Time to die my luscious pretty." Killy said and laughs more manically until suddenly,

"HEY!", he turned and saw me with a blow torch, then I shoot flame directly at Killy,

"AAAAAHHH!" Killy screamed in pain and drops the chainsaw, hey after all he's made of wood, I picked up an axe and heads towards towards Killy,

"Burn in hell ya little bastard!", I exclaimed as I began to chop that burned up wooden Killy, until Killy became...lifeless. Finally it's over.

"It's over Jeanette." I said in a calm voice,

"We're alive!" despite her injured knee and she jumps onto me feeling more safe and cries, I comforted her.

"Did you kill Killy?" a familar voice asked,

"Yeah he's dead I...What!?" I said then we saw Danica and Paula were alive and okay,

"You two are alive?" I asked,

"We thought Killy killed you." Jeanette said,

"We thought we're dead, but it's weird though." Danica said, we don't understand how it happened why we saw them being dead until just now they're alive. It is weird.

"Let's get the hell out of here, this place is creepy enough as it it." Paula said,

"Let's go home." I said.

* * *

"The End. Your welcome." Danica said,

"Well that's very disturbing." Aki said,

"Yeah. Very uncomfortable." Sarah said,

"Indeed." Su Yung said,

"I don't know, it doesn't sound scary to me." Kim said as she plays Monopoly with Aki and Su Yung

"And why not? I saw a scary Korean film called 'The Host' that one time and I thought my story can top that. I supposed you have a good scary story to tell, huh Kim?" Danica asked sarcastically,

" I do, but first let me finish this turn..." Kim said as she had her turn on the Monopoly game and...

"젠장! I landed on Sydney." Kim exclaimed, yeah they're playing World Edition of Monopoly,

"Pay up Kim." Su Yung said, then she pays up Su Yung,

"Okay then. Here's a good one. It's loosely based on a scary film starring Jeff Daniels." Kim said,

"Wait..." Aki had a bad feeling about a story Kim is about to tell,

"An eight legged story which what everybody are afraid of, these people are..."


	3. The THRILLER Tales V- Arachnophobic

**ARACHNOPHOBIC**

On a late summer morning, Aki, Michael and I headed out to a cottage for rent so that Aki and Michael can spend the summer at a rental cottage outside of town and I helped her for directions since Aki drives her light sky blue Lexus.

"Okay the cottage should be this to the left." I said as I looked at the map, we turned left and we passed each of the rental cottages from 101- 125, we were looking for cottage 118 which she rented, until we found 118. The cottage is like an ordinary logged cottage.

"Wow. Cozy looking cottage." Aki gasped in awe at the sight of the cottage,

"Looks cozy on the outside, let's take a look inside." I said, we went inside to take a look and it's also cozy looking on the inside too, we looked around, the cottage has a fireplace, 3 bedrooms, a basement with a bedroom and a bathroom, there's also a kitchen and a breakfast nook,

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, can you bring everything in here?" Aki asked,

"Sure." I offered, while I had all of Aki and Michael's stuff in the cottage, Michael looked around the cottage some more, I finally finished got all the stuff in and then suddenly...

"KYAAAAAHH!", I heard a scream from upstairs, I rushed up there to know what happened,

"Aki!?" I called out, then Aki ran out of the bathroom running towards me with a towel, nearly naked,

"SPIDER! SPIDER!" she screams and jumps on to me and her towel losens,

"What? A spider?" I asked,

"Eww! Eww! There's a spider on the tub while I was showering! Do something please!" Aki panicked still screaming like a little girl,

"Okay okay calm down. I'll get rid of him. But could you please get off me? You're almost getting them to my face." I said referring to her chest,

"Oh! Sorry." Aki squeaked as she covers her naked breasts and got off me until I head to the bathroom,

"Go on. Shoo! Get outta here you!", she heard me just as she covers up with a towel which I actually did was pick a spider with a toilet paper and threw it outside the window,

"It's gone, I threw him outside." I said,

"Thank you." Aki said, then a while later I left for home, Aki and Michael have finally settled in the summer cottage.

Later that night, Aki and Michael were in bed sleeping and while they're sleeping, the same spider came back, but this time it came back with a larger spider which it turns out to be a female black widow spider with a spiky egg sac with her and they hid in the basement for their refuge.

The next morning, Aki woke up, though she always sleep in the nude, but she always wore a night robe around her son, the he went to his room to wake him up,

"Wake up baby." she said smoothly as she kisses her son on the cheek,

"Mornin' mommy." Michael said half awake, they down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, then Aki turned on the radio and tuned into CBC Radio One 96.1 FM,

"What do you want eat son?" Aki asked,

"Cheerios." Michael asked,

"Okay." Aki said and he pours Cheerios in the bowl until,

"KYAAA!", there was a small spider inside Cheerios,

"Mom?" Michael didn't know why she screamed,

"Not another one! AH! AH!" she panics, he went to look at the bowl and found a spider in there,

"It's just a little spider." Michael said,

"I HATE SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS!" she got up and ran away from the kitchen, then he realize to understand his mom's arachnophobia a little bit, then not 5 seconds later,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! There's more in my room!" Aki screams and ran downs stairs to the basement,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OH GOD! There's an infestation! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cries screaming heading outside to her car with just her robe on, then Michael heard a "Dirty Diana" ringtone from Aki's iPhone, he answers it,

"Hello?",

"Michael? May I speak with your mom?", that was Monica, so he went out and called out,

"Mom!? Phone!",

"Bring the phone to mommy." she sobs, then he went back to get phone and brought to Aki,

"Hello?",

"Hey girl, you sound terrible what happened?" Monica asked,

"Just got some scare attacks because of spiders." Aki explained wiping her tears,

"Okay, where are you right now?" Monica asked,

"I'm at a rental cottage 118 at Lake Abitibi outside Tunis." Aki answered,

"RENTAL COTTAGE 1118 LAKE ABITIBI!?" Monica shouted,

"Uh yeah.",

"Aki, you two shouldn't be over there." Monica said,

"Why? What's wrong?" Aki asked,

"That exact cottage has an infestation of black widow spiders." Monica explained,

"BLACK WIDOW!? That's the worst spiders I hate the most!" Aki panicked,

"Okay calm down, I'll come over with the others and call the best exterminator to destroy those spiders." Monica said,

"Exterminator? Who?" Aki asked,

"I'm gonna call...Billy." Monica said,

As it's close to sunset, Monica, Bruce, Sarah and I came over to the rental cottage and we went to check around cottage and we found about over thousands of baby black widow spider and yet we haven't found the mother which is the most dangerous, until Monica just got a text from Billy,

 _"I'm almost at Lake Abitibi and I'll be here exactly half an hour."_

"Billy's gonna be hear in half an hour, we'll just have to keep looking for the mama, nobody kill it until Billy arrives." Monica said,

"Got it." we all said except for Aki who's still having anxiety attacks, so we searched and searched until...

"I found the mama!" I ran back,

"The mama's under Aki's bed." I said, hearing this Aki grew pale like a ghost,

"It...was...under the..me...the whole...time?" Aki asked in quiet anxious state, then Billy the Exterminator arrived,

"Hey guys. I hear there's an infestation in the cottage." Billy said,

"Yes, my friend and her son just rented the cottage for the summer and I hear no one who's been renting there never got the job done." Monica said,

"We've found thousands of babies in 4-6 places including the basement, bathroom and the bedroom." Sarah said,

"I just found the mama under Aki's bed." I said,

"Okay I'm gonna go spray the babies with my natural chemicals that'll kill these spiders which is safe for people and pets, so I'm gonna go in there and get the job done."

Then over half an hour Billy came out of the cottage,

"Okay I got good news and bad news guys. Good news is I killed the babies, but the bad news is I couldn't find the big mama anywhere." Billy said,

"We'll have to keep looking then." Bruce said, then Aki found a mama black widow hiding on Billy's hat

"Billy...it's on your hat." Aki said in a shaky voice,

"Huh?" then he took off his hat until he was about to see it, it bit Billy's hand,

"OW! Damn it bit me!" Billy screamed,

"Kill it!" I barked as we went to kill it, but it jump right at Bruce and bit him right to the arm,

"OW!" Bruce screamed in pain, then it jumps at Monica bit her in the neck,

"Aaahh!" she screamed in a very seductive like she's been by a vampire and drops dead, then Sarah get's bit next as it went inside her shirt

"Ah! Not there!" Sarah panicked until she bit her on the chest,

"AH!" she howls in pain,

"SARAH! Baby!" I rushed to her and she just dropped, then I went mad,

"DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!" I shouted as I grabbed the natural spray that Billy got and I also got a torch to make the black widow burn in hell for biting my friends and my wife, I blow the spray and torched it into fire, but the spider dodge and went straight at me, I shot the fire, but I keep missing and then it jump right at me so I did watch punched it away from me, but I didn't realize I punched it towards Aki,

"AAAAAH!" Aki screamed in horror as it lander on Aki's paralyzed leg, she's paralyzed in fear, then the spider slowly walked on to Aki's body, she cries out of fear, then as the spider gets close right to her stomach, it began to get into her shirt until,

"GET THE F%&# OFF ME YOU DAMN KILLER ARACHNID!" she shouted and swiped it away from her, then I took aim and shot fire at it and DIRECT HIT! Then the spider ran ferociously being burned frantically and then suddenly,

 _ ***SQUISH***_

It was Michael, he squished the black widow spider on fire,

"I killed the spider." he said, Aki cried and went to hold her son relived that the spiders were dead, but I was sad that our friends, Billy and my wife have perished by a black widow bite until...

"Huh? I'm not dead?" Sarah said woke up,

"SARAH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I was really happy and I kissed her,

"What happened?" Billy asked,

"I killed the spider." Michael said,

"You killed it?" Billy asked,

"Yeah",

"Alright, good job buddy." Billy smiled and high fives Michael,

"Guess that means you have your summer here in peace right?" Monica asked,

"Yeah. I'm just glad it's over." Aki said,

"Amen to that." Bruce said,

* * *

"The End" Kim said,

"You made it sound like I'm damsel in distress in this story." Aki complained,

"We'll your fears shows like in life." I said as I play Battleship with Marlena

"Besides I saw you ran from a harmless jumping spider." I continued,

"So what, I hate spiders and you know it!" she said,

"Calm down, we know about your arachnophobia." Danica said,

"D6." Marlena said,

"Miss. A7." I said,

"Miss. F3." she said,

"Dammit! You sunk my Battleship." I said,

"Well I got a gooder this time, it's a rip off to 'The Ring', but it's a sports version called.."


	4. The THRILLER Tales V- The Ringette

**THE RINGETTE**

Marlena is recording Erica and Anya playing ringette, which is similar to hockey, but less physical contact. Sarah, Bruce, Aki, Paula, Hinata, Cameron and Michael were watching cheering on.

Just as Marlena kept on recording, something weird pops up like a creepy girl pop up on screen during recording.

"Huh? Co do cholery?",

"Is something wrong Marlena?" Sarah asked,

"I don't know, some kind of a weird glitch I think, but it stopped, then they keep focusing on the game in which Erica passed the ring to Anya makes a shot and scores. Their team is winning 6-1 and in which their team record 13 wins and 3 losses. Then later the game is over and everybody went home.

Then the next day, Marlena sets up a DVD which she burned the video of the ringette game she recorded.

"Now lets see how it's like." she said to herself and plays the DVD, while watching it everything looks good until a weird black haired teen girl appears on screen scaring Marlena until she collapsed to the floor completely immobile,

"What's happening? I can't move." she said, then the girl sucks back herself in the screen then the TV and DVD player shuts down. Hours later, Sarah and I came over to check out the DVD and then Erica and Anya will be over later, I use the doorbell, but no one was answering, still in her room Marlena, heard the bell, to get their attention, she has to yell out loud,

"I CAN'T MOVE! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO TO THE BACK YARD!", we couldn't hear hear, until I pressed my ear against the door,

"go to the back yard...can't move...", I can hardly hear her, but I knew she's in trouble,

"We have to go to the back yard." I said,

"Wha...why?" Sarah asked,

"I think Marlena's in trouble." I answered, so we went to the back yard, then I can almost hear her yelling,

"HELP! I CAN'T MOVE!",

"I climbed up the window and I broke in,

"Marlena, what happened?" I asked as I climbed through the window,

"I was playing the DVD with the game last night and some weird creepy girl appeared out of nowhere on screen and scared me, like she put through a rigor mortis spell or something." she said,

"I'll have to see it.", then Sarah climbed through the window as I was about to turn the TV and DVD player on,

"Wait. She'll put you on a spell too, so be careful." Marlena said,

"I'm too quick for her, just you watch.", then I checked the DVD out, then the creepy girl shows up,

"A-HA! Got you now!" I was to take action quick, but the girl was quicker to scares me and puts me in frozen state, then Sarah came me crying,

"No! Honey! You're dead!",

"I ain't dead. I'm just stiff. Didn't you hear what Marlena said?" I said,

"Oh yeah." Sarah said,

"Now make sure you unlock the door so Anya and Erica will be hear to help us out." I said,

"Okay. I'll do that." Sarah said, then she went to the door and unlock it.

Soon, Erica and Anya arrives, but then they realized the door is unlocked, but they came in the house,

"Hello?" Erica said,

"Marlena? Joseph? Sarah?" Anya said,

"IN MY ROOM!" Marlena called out, they went to us in Marlena's room,

"о мой Бог!" Anya exclaimed,

"What happened?" Erica asked,

"There's a weird creepy girl showing up in the TV every time the DVD's playing." Sarah said,

"A creepy girl? What does she look like?" Anya asked,

"She's got a long black hair and looked dirty and she gives a cold stare and she's pale too." I answered,

"We gotta see this." Erica said,

"Wait! If she appears, close your eyes shut." I said,

"Okay." Anya agreed,

"And make sure she doesn't look at you when your eyes are shut." Sarah instructed, the DVD was still playing and they're waiting for the girl to come on, when she did they can finally see her and before the girl turned to face Anya and Erica, they shut their eyes, even Sarah shields her eyes as she holds me while I was still stiff, the girl slowly tries to come out from the TV screen,

"What's she doing now?" Erica asked,

"She's coming out from the TV." I answered,

"I'm scared honey." Sarah cried softly, then the girl finally came out still with a cold stare while the girls still kept their eyes shut, while Erica and Anya kept their eyes shut their reaching for their ringette sticks for protection and to keep guard. The girl keeps on creeping slowly while they have their sticks for defense,

"Stay the hell back!" Erica shouted,

"Leave us alone!" Anya shouted, still the girl creeps up slowly, then she started to speak,

"Plaaaaaaaaaaay...",

"Play? Play what?" Anya asked,

"Don't answer her. She'll probably turn you immobile." Marlena warned,

"Play this!" Erica shouts as she swings her stick right at that creepy girl knocking her down,

"Is she down?" Anya asked,

"I think so." Erica answered, then they opened their eyes and found the creepy girl lying on the floor,

"She's down. Get her!" Anya said, then they bashed her real good,

"Hey! Stop! Quit it!" the creepy girl shouted,

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Erica screamed continues to bash her, then the creepy girl grabbed Erica's stick, then whacks it right back at Erica and Anya,

"I said STOP!" she barked, they were shocked that the creepy girl sounded normal,

"She can really speak?" Marlena asked,

"Why did you freeze my friends stiff?" Erica asked,

"I didn't mean to it really happened when I get the twitch." the creepy girl explained,

"Then why were you on a TV screen and scare us." I asked,

"I was trapped there for 5 years and I was trying to get out." she explained once again,

"Okay that make sense, but what's with 'play' in a creepy tone?" Sarah asked,

"Because I wanna play that sport you two were playing. I just thought that looks like fun. Can I play?" the creepy girl asked,

"It's called ringette and sure we'd love to have you on the team, but you need some skills and practice first." Erica said,

Hours later, the girls started playing ringette while I watched from the bench, the creepy girl skated then makes a shot and scored,

"Yes! I scored I can finally make the team Yay!" the squeals then a twitch triggered and we all fell stiff again,

"Ah! Not again!" we all complained,

"Oops. Sorry, my twitch got the best of me again."

* * *

"The End", Marlena said,

"AH! You sunk my ship! Again!" I barked,

"Oh come on, you had fun didn't you" Marlena asked,

"Yeah I do." I answered,

"That doesn't sound too creepy at all." Aki said,

"Yeah it doesn't really make any sense at all." Jeanette agreed,

"Why does that creepy girl have to get involved in a ringette game?" Erica asked,

"Hey, it was a parody to 'The Ring' okay?" Marlena explained,

"Well what else are why gonna play next since we told all three stories." Su Yung asked,

"I guess that's it." I said,

"Well you know what that means right?" Danica asked,

"Yep." Sarah answered and she continues,

"Well folks, that concludes this years 'The THRILLER Tales' Halloween stories, since it's November, it's time for get your Christmas decorations and shopping ready." Sarah said,

"And Christmas is the best to tell stories and watch specials such as 'A Charlie Brown Christmas."I said,

"It's A Spongebob Christmas." Aki said,

"A Chipmunk Christmas." Jeanette said,

"The Magic Hockey Skates." Erica said,

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas." Marlena said,

"Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer." Danica said,

"Prancer." Stacey said,

"Jingle All The Way." Sarah said,

"And many many many more." I said,

"So have a Happy Hallowee...I mean have a Merry Christmas." we all said, then we began to sing a parody,

 **"FROSTY THE BEER HOG Was a happy drunk fool..."**

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
